Anomen Returns Home After his Sister's Death
Don't tarry too long after triggering this quest if you want to keep Anomen. This is a companion quest which is started after Anomen in your party, at some time Terl, a servant of the Delryn family, will appear and tell Anomen that his sister has been murdered. *Head to the Delryn Estate in the Athkatla Government and speak to Anomen's father, Lord Cor. He will tell Anomen that his sister was murdered by his rival Saerk Farrahd and he will demand that Anomen avenge her death. You now have a difficult choice to make. You can counsel Anomen to seek justice through the law or to break his vows and take revenge. The consequences of each choice are severe. If you choose to obey the law, Lord Cor will disown Anomen as his heir. If you decide to avenge Anomen's sister, Anomen will fail his knighthood test, but his father will approve this. If obeying the law, speak to Bylanna in the Athkatla Government building and she will tell that there is nothing that can be done. Athough Saerk will get away with murder, Anomen will have kept true to his vows and your party will gain an additional 7500 experience. If you choose to take revenge, go to the Estate of Saerk Farrahd in the Athkatla Bridge and go to the second floor of the building. Anomen will murder Saerk's daughter and your party's reputation will drop by two. At the end of the battle, Saerk Farrahd will be dead, but his son Yusef will have gotten away. Return to Lord Cor and he will be able to start up his business again and regain his fortune. Ten days later after the events, sir Ryan Trawl will invite Anomen to the High Hall of the Radiant Heart in the Athkatla Temple, where it will be decided if Anomen has succeeded his knighthood test. Enter the High Hall of the Radiant Heart in the Athkatla Temple. If Anomen took revenge against Saerk, he will be judged unworthy to enter the order and will be banished. He then will go insane and his alignment will change to Chaotic Neutral.If he went to the authorities instead, he will be welcomed into the order and Anomen will receive 50000 experience and he will become a knight. Sir Ryan Trawl will allow sir Anomen to serve his duty in your party. If Anomen is knighted, his alignment will change from lawful neutral to lawful good and he will gain 4 points of wisdom. This ends the Anomen NPC quest. Several days following Anomen's test, the party will see Terl. If you are romancing Anomen, Terl will speak to you. If not, Terl will not initiate dialog nor can you initiate dialog with Terl. Terl will still linger in the area and charge at you as if to speak with you. Romance Extra Note: This part of Anomen's NPC quest is only available if you are romancing Anomen. When you encounter Terl, he brings news that the real murderer(s) of Anomen's sister, Moira, have revealed himself/themselves. *If you previously advised Anomen to take the matter of his sister's death to the authorities, then Terl tells Anomen that the murderer revealed himself to be Saerk Farrahd, and that Saerk has killed Anomen's father when he tried to take revenge on his own. Anomen becomes enraged and leaves the party so as to take revenge on Saerk. You must follow him within five days to save the romance. Go to Saerk's estate in the Bridge District and up to the second floor. There, you will find Anomen confronting Saerk. When you enter the room, Anomen will ask why you followed him, and you must say that you came to stop him from doing this. He will then ask why he must let the murder go unanswered. Here's the tricky part: To save the romance, you must choose the correct answer of the four options given. Three options will cause Anomen to kill Saerk and end the romance. The correct response is to tell him that he will become like his father if he kills Saerk. This will not calm him down completely so you must tell him that you love him. He will then settle down and lecture Saerk, who turns himself into the authorities. Anomen then rejoins the party. *If you previously advised Anomen to listen to his father and take revenge on Saerk, then Terl tells Anomen that the murderer was not Saerk at all. The murderers are two of his father's disgruntled employees. However, Anomen has killed innocents and Cor disowns him. Anomen becomes furious and leaves the party to settle matters with his father once and for all. You must follow him within five days to save the romance. Go to the Delryn Estate in the Government District. Enter, and you will find Anomen about ready to kill his father. Here's the tricky part: To save the romance, you must choose the correct dialogue option of the four choices given. Three options will cause Anomen to kill his father and run off thus ending the romance. The correct response is to tell Anomen that doing this will take him further down the path of evil. However, he will still not be convinced and you must tell him that you love him. This will calm him down, and he will rejoin the party. This ends the romance portion of the Anomen NPC quest. Achievements I Dub Thee See Anomen join the Order of the Most Radiant Heart. Category:Quests Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA